The present invention relates generally to the field of radar systems.
Pulsed radar systems provide a pulsed radar beam and reception of pulsed radar returns, and have a longer range than frequency-modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar systems. On the other hand FMCW radars may provide higher (than pulsed) radar resolution and good radar detection for shorter range applications.
Combined FMCW/pulsed radar system are known which require two federated time division multiplexed systems and/or a diplexor for full-duplex. Such combined systems use two completely independent FMCW and pulsed systems with separate antennas or separate AESAs (active electronically scanned arrays).